


Donna, I Think I'm in Love with Her

by orphan_account



Series: Dick Can't Figure Out Love [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick is a lovestruck puppy, Dick tries to figure out if he's in love, Donna helps, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Possible sequel, Post season finale, Smut Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dick and Donna talk about Dick's feelings for Kory.





	Donna, I Think I'm in Love with Her

Donna was no stranger to Dick and his personal favorite hobby of hiding his emotions. Lucky for her, she’s been pretty good at figuring out exactly  _ what _ he’s hiding. This time, it's something romantic. That’s her favorite, being able to pick apart his brain like that.

  
  


“So, are you gonna tell me?” Donna asks Dick. The Titans are all staying at Donna’s house, after the battle with Trigon. Dick and Donna are sitting on the couch, watching some sitcom neither are paying attention to. Kory is out getting groceries, Rachel, Gar, and Jason went with her. 

“Tell you what?” Dick looks at her with that side eye he gives everyone. Donna smirks at him, clicking her tongue. Bird brain is still trying to play dumb. 

“About you and Kory. I think it's clear that your relationship is a bit more than just sleeping together.” 

Dick pauses, before turning and looking at the former hero. “I-I don't know what you're talking about.” He does. Donna rolls her eyes. 

“Dick, nobody else is here. Just talk to me.”

“I don't-”

“I’ll get my lasso if you don't,” Donna threatens. Dick looks at her like she has two faces. “It’s not the Lasso of Truth, right?”

Donna snickers a bit, “No, it’s the Lasso of Persuasion. I could  _ persuade _ you to tell the truth. It usually works too.” Dick laughs. Well, if you could call him exhaling some air laughing. 

“C’mon, Boy Wonder. I just wanna know what you feel about her.”

Dick sighs. “It’s complicated, Donna.”

“Well, tell me what you like about her.”

“Alright. ...There's something about Kory that draws me to her. It’s not her looks, or her voice, or her strength. It’s something  _ more.  _ Her freedom, and her independence. It’s just amazing watching her. It’s like she knows everything about me by just looking at me.”

Donna nods along at what Dick is saying. “When did you realize you were attracted to her?”

“I was attracted to Kory the moment I laid my eyes on her. I thought she was stunning. But once she told me off after I tried to talk to her, that's when I started to get interested.”

Donna smiles. “You always did have a thing for dangerous women. And fucking redheads.”

Dick smiles a bit. “Kory is just… amazing, and strong, and beautiful. Donna, I think I’m in love with her,” Dick blurts out. As soon as he realizes what he said, he quickly closes his mouth. 

Donna laughs. “Oh my god, Dick. How long have you known her? Two weeks? And you’re already in love with her?”

“Fuck off, I’ve known her for at least a month,” Dick tries to explain, “And I said  _ I think.  _ I’m not sure yet.” 

Donna thinks for a moment, then she has an idea. “Ok, how about this, I’ll ask you questions about her, and you have to answer them. Honestly. And then I’ll decide if you're in love or not. I bet you are.”

Dick shrugs. “Sure, might as well.”

Donna starts to think. “Well, do you think about her at night?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Do you miss her when she’s gone?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“When you listen to a love song, do you think of her?”

“Eh, depends on the song.”

“How long can you stay mad at her?”

Dick thinks for a minute. “Not long. 10 minutes or so.”

Donna smiles and laughs a little. “I’m liking my odds here, Boy Blunder.” Dick rolls his eyes at one of Donna’s many nicknames for him. 

“Alright… Do you catch yourself staring at her?”

“Yeah. Once in awhile.”

Donna smiles again. “Last question. Well, last two questions. Do you see those relationship goal things online sometimes?”

Dick nods. 

“Do you think of her when you see them?”

Dick pauses. “Well… yeah.” 

Donna pumps her fist in the air triumphantly. “Damn, I should’ve put money on this.” 

The former Robin looks at her. “Well, am I in love or?” 

Before taking a swig of her beer, Donna replies, “Oh yeah. You’re in love.”

Dick leans back, taking a sip of his own drink. “Why do you always have to be right?”

“You know why.”

“Older, smarter, prettier,” they say in unison. 

Before Dick can thank Donna for helping him, the door opens. Kory, Gar, Rachel, and Jason walk in, each holding grocery bags. “We’re back!” Gar exclaims, putting his bags on the counter. The other three do the same. 

“C’mon, let’s go play that game you got, Gar!” Jason says happily. Gar pulls out a video game case from one of the bags, and runs into his room, Jason and Rachel closely following. 

Kory grabs a beer and sits down with Dick and Donna. “They tricked me into buying another stupid game,” she says. 

“Do you need a bottle opener, Kory?” Donna asks. 

Kory shakes her head, “I got it.” The Tamaranian opens the bottle herself and takes a sip. “So, what did we miss?” she asks.

“Oh nothing. Dick and I were just talking,” Donna replies, “Nothing special.”

Dick gives Donna quick side eye.

“So, what are we gonna do about the sleeping arrangements? Jason said he’s fine sleeping on the couch. Gar too,” Kory says, changing the subject. 

“I kinda have it figured out. You and Dick can have the guest room, Jason can take the couch. And there's a pullout couch in my room. Gar and Rachel can sleep there,” Donna responds, “Are they ok with sharing?”

Dick replies, “They’ll be fine. If things get too awkward, Gar can just turn into a tiger.” Kory smiles.

“Alright. Are  _ you  _ two ok with sharing?” Donna asks, already knowing the answer.

Dick was about to say something when Kory cuts in, “Yes. We are.” Dick looks at her. Donna thinks that he looks like a love struck puppy.

“Good. The guest room bed is very comfortable, so you two won't have any trouble,” Donna says.

Kory sighs in relief. “Thank X’hal,” she says, her hand running through her curly hair, “I need some good night’s sleep.” 

Dick smirks a bit.

“Who said anything about sleep?” 

**Author's Note:**

> yes that was the smut implication
> 
> maybe I'll write a sequel??? depends on if people want it or not lmao
> 
> any fic ideas?
> 
> Update:
> 
> Alright part 2 is out! You guys asked, I delivered! Enjoy!


End file.
